An impact to a composite laminate can cause cracks to initiate and propagate in or between fiber beds of the laminate. Interlayers between the fiber beds may be used to impede or stop the propagation of the cracks. For instance, the interlayers may include thermoplastic spheres or resin with a high thermoplastic content.
However, the interlayers can increase thickness of the composite laminate. The increase in thickness may be substantial and undesirable.